blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Impression
Sweet impression is a special gacha. It's main tone features perfectly your wish for a beautiful and glamourous dress , with a touch of eccentricity. Because of its 3 editions, Sweet Impression can be considered as a popular gacha among players. For clarity purposes , this article is built based on the following editions released , then on the items added according each newest edition. The first edition The first edition of Sweet Impression was launched the 16 September 2016. It had featured the gain of 2 gold keys to celebrate the arrival of a new gacha. For the room: Pigtails (4).jpg Pigtails (3) .jpg Pigtails (2) .jpg Pigtails (1) .jpg Hair with one braid (4).jpg|Side Braid Hair (orange) ; charm level 100 Hair with one braid (3) .jpg|Side Braid Hair (blue) ; charm level 100 Hair with one braid (2) .jpg|Side Braid Hair (black) ; charm level 100 Hair with one braid (1).jpg|Side Braid Hair (silver) ; charm level 100 Pin (4) .jpg|Rose Hair Pin (orange) ; charm level 70 Pin (3) .jpg|Rose Hair Pin (blue) ; charm level 70 Pin (2) .jpg|Rose Hair Pin (purple) ; charm level 70 Pin (1).jpg|Rose Hair Pin (green) ; charm level 70 Ivory shoes.jpg|Pearl chained shoes (white) ; charm level 70 Black shoes .jpg|Pearl chained shoes (black ) ; charm level 70 Green shoes.jpg|Pearl chained shoes (green) ; charm level 70 Red shoes.jpg|Pearl chained shoes (red) ; charm level 70 Ivory dress .jpg|Halter Fill Dress (Ivory) ; charm level 100 Yellow dress .jpg|Halter Fill Dress (yellow) ; charm level 100 Red dress .jpg|Halter Fill Dress (red) ; charm level 100 Black dress .jpg|Halter Fill Dress (black) ; charm level 100 Brown dress.jpg|Elegant gown (brown) ; charm level 100 Purple dress.jpg|Elegant gown (purple) ; charm level 100 Blue dress .jpg|Elegant gown (blue) ; charm level 100 Green dress (1).jpg|Elegant gown (green) ; charm level 100 For the frequent spinners: 02 gacha109 bg ballroom r.png|Ballroom window - charm level 100 02 gacha109 he silver r.png|Sapphire crown (silver) - charm level 70 02 gacha109 cos black2 r.png|Meet the princess outfit (green) - charm level 100 For the garden side: Men dress (6) .jpg|Modern Prince Outfit (blue ; charm level 100 Men dress (5) .jpg|Modern Prince Outfit (orange) ; charm level 100 Men dress (4) .jpg|Modern Prince Outfit (black) ; charm level 100 Men dress (3).jpg|Modern Prince Outfit (cream) ; charm level 100 Men dress (2).jpg|Modern Prince Outfit (purple) ; charm level 100 Men dress (1) .jpg|Modern Prince Outfit (red) ; charm level 100 Photo frame .jpg|Photo frame ; charm level 70 The second edition The second edition of the Sweet impression special dating has been done on the 8 December 2017. No deeper informations have been given on the original post used as reference to build this section. ' For the men's side': Nox.png|Ballroom window (night) - charm level 100 02 gacha109 he gold r.png|Sapphire crown (gold) - charm level 70 02 gacha109 cos white2 r.png|Meet the princess outfit (white) - charm level 100 The third edition The third edition has been launched on the 15 October 2019. New items have been added. First items added are a coordinated set for the room and the men side and a sepcial pack of keys containing an exclusive and rare pair of eyes. The items for recreating the total look or for simple pleasure collecting are only available through the guaranteed prizes. Screenshot 2019-10-15-09-32-23.png|Pop up in game Screenshot_2019-10-18-18-37-44.png|Special pack Screenshot_2019-10-18-18-27-04.png|Look for the frequent spinners sweet impression - gif.gif|Examples given in the game Screenshot_2019-10-18-17-07-22.png|Guaranted prizes (view 1) Screenshot_2019-10-18-17-07-25.png|Guaranteed prizes (view 2) In addition to the new recoloured items , a special look for the frequent spinners has been added to the room side : Elegant pink gown.png|Elegant pink gown - Charm level 100 Halter filled dress (green).png|Halter frill dress (green) - Charm level 100 Pink pearl chained shoes.png|Pink pearl chained shoes - Charm level 70 Pink rose hair pin.png|Rose pin (Pink) - Charm level 70 086_01_ha_01_r.png|Unknown name - unknow charm level 086_01_he_01_r.png|Unknow name - unknown charm level 086_01_set_01_r.png|Unknown name - unknown charm level 086_01_sh_01_r.png|Ruffle heels with garter belt - unknown charm level Prince outfit.png|Unknown name , unknown charm level These items for the ladies have been added: 086_03_set_01_r.png|Halter frill dress (blue) - charm level 100 086_03_set_11_r.png|Halter frill dress (Purple) - charm level 100 086_03_set_21_r.png|Elegant gown (red) - charm level 100 086_03_set_31_r.png|Elegant gown (yellow) - charm level 100 086_03_sh_01_r.png|Pearl chained shoes (blue) - charm level 70 086_03_sh_11_r.png|Pearl chained shoes (purple) - charm level 70 086_03_sh_21_r.png|Pearl chained shoes (red) - charm level 70 086_03_sh_31_r.png|Pearl chained shoes (yellow) - charm level 70 086_03_he_01_r.png|Rose hair pin (blue) - charm level 70 086_03_he_11_r.png|Rose hair pin (pruple) - charm level 70 086_03_he_21_r.png|Rose hair pin (red) - charm level 70 086_03_he_31_r.png|Rose hair pin (yellow) - charm level 70 References 1st edition - 2nd edition - 3 edition ; announcements from facebook. Captures are coming from the game. Category:Events Category:Rank B Category:Special Dating